


The day Gavin became the cat

by PRShelb



Series: DE ArtFest Fics [1]
Category: Detroit Evolution - Fandom, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Asshole the cat, Bodyswap, DEArtfest, Detroit Evolution, Detroit Evolution Artfest (Detroit: Become Human), Gavin switched bodies with his cat, Nines has to deal with it all, Other, Short One Shot, that's it that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25385473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PRShelb/pseuds/PRShelb
Summary: Gavin and his cat switch bodies. That's it. That's the plot.DE Artfest Day 19 prompt: Bodyswap
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: DE ArtFest Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019226
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	The day Gavin became the cat

The day was supposed to be easy going. They didn’t have much to do, so it would have been a quick “work and go home” kind of day.

But, oh how wrong Nines was.

The morning started rough. Gavin was in a mood. The coffee maker at home broke. Asshole had made her way up onto the fridge, so Gavin spent most of the morning trying to get her down. 

Then, disaster struck.

While Nines was trying to get the thirium he spilled on himself, thanks to Asshole, Gavin had succeeded in grabbing the cat but ended up falling off the chair he was using and crashing to the floor with the cat clutched to his chest. The sudden hit to his head had Gavin blacking out and then waking up a few minutes later with a weird perspective of his own body.

Wait...Was he in the fucking cat’s body?! Oh god, no…

And that's when Nines found himself walking into work with Gavin, in Asshole’s body, perched on his shoulders and everyone staring at him as if he was insane for bringing a cat into the bullpen. Fowler questioned him and lied saying Gavin was feeling sick from the takeout he had last night and that he asked Nines to watch the cat for a bit since she seemed to not be feeling well either.

But, Connor saw through that lie quick and sent the data pack he had on the strange occurrence of body swapping. It was strange that he knew about that, but Nines didn’t question him. He just got to work and finished before lunch.

Gavin was far easier to bear for the most part. No sass, snappy one-liners, or friendly banter. It was mostly him abusing his ability to make only one noise constantly which was meowing loudly into Nines’ ear. Nines could keep him content with belly rubs and pets for a short time before he was leaping back onto his shoulders and almost screeching in his ear. He was almost ecstatic to being done and practically ran out of the building.

The only issue left was going home and finding out that Asshole’s mind had apparently swapped over into Gavin’s body. That was very awkward to deal with considering it was his boyfriend acting almost exactly like a cat and the cat almost exactly acting like his boyfriend.

Did the two fight for the android’s attention? Yes. Yes, they did.

But, Nines was more than willing to deal with it. Tomorrow would be normal and Gavin would be his usual self again. He hoped that was true.


End file.
